


3 is a charm

by Ladyofthefl0wers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Social Media, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/pseuds/Ladyofthefl0wers
Summary: Phichit has a bad time at a competition and a good time with his friends.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	3 is a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I'll keep pushing the rare ship agenda BUT with a twist here.

Tagged: the Asian trio

fsis4life:

omg it’s almost time for 4CC AHHHH!!!!!!! I want to see THEM

#the asian trio #figure skating #yuuri katsuki #seung gil lee #phichit chulanont #aka my son #maybe they’re the father the son and the holy spirit afhashgsgs

iceicebabyyy

[6 pictures of Yuuri, Seung Gil and Phichit hanging out at different rinks and galas]

#the asian trio #seung gil lee #phichit chulanont #yuuri katsuki #figure skating #fs #my edit

aceofjapanyk

Yuuri is totally gonna win but I do want to see them hanging out, I think they’re cute

#yuuri katsuki #he is JAPAN’S ACE after all #phichit chulanont #seung gil lee #the asian trio #aceofjapanyk talks

LOAD MORE POSTS

Phichit closed the app with a smile on his face. This whole Asian trio thing was honestly ridiculous. The fans were clearly lost because, even when they were competitors, they were also friends. Phichit opened the group chat he shared with Yuuri and Seung Gil.

Phichit changed the name of the group chat to “the asian trio”

Seung Gil

What is this?

Yuuri

ugh no

Phichit

it’s a cute name the fans gave us

or maybe it was the press

either way, it’s a good name and we should keep it

Seung Gil

I’m sad you can’t see me roll my eyes right now

Phichit

when are you landing? can we get lunch tomorrow?

Seung Gil

Tonight

No

Yuuri

is it because of the asian trio thing? I get it

Phichit

omg let fans get their tasty share of the asian trio ;)

Seung Gil

I’ll go if you shut up now

Phichit

awesome!!!

“You have it bad,” Yuuri said, practically laughing.

“Oh, shut up,” Phichit replied. “Now, let’s see what we can have for dinner.”

They eventually decided to order room service, get the healthiest option and go to bed. Phichit wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was very excited about seeing Seung Gil the next day, so much he had a hard time falling asleep.

Morning came inevitably, and so did practice. Phichit and Yuuri headed down and walked to the rink to start their practice time. Phichit was struggling a bit with his programs and feeling antsy. Nevertheless, a smile was sitting on his face, he was going to give his best, no matter what.

After several hours skating, time was up, and he was exhausted but happier about seeing his friend. He took his phone out and decided to call him, and after a few rings, Seung Gil answered.

“Hey.”

“Hi! How are you? Where are you? At the hotel?” Phichit was talking way too fast, but he didn’t mind at all. He was just excited.

“I’m fine, I just woke up from a nap.”

“Okay, we have to go to the hotel anyway. We'll meet you at the lobby in 20.” Phichit said.

“Sure, see you later.” Seung Gil hung up the phone.

Phichit then followed Yuuri, who was on the other side of the rink, walking to the changing room. After they got ready, they went back to the hotel. Walking side by side with Yuuri, they got there in no time.

Once inside the hotel building, it didn’t take much to find Seung Gil sitting in the lobby looking at his phone with a bored expression.

“Hey, Seung Gil,” Yuuri said. “What’s up?”

“Yuuri, Phichit. Sleepy, but ready for lunch.” He said while getting up. Neither he nor Yuuri approached each other, but Phichit was having none of it.

“That’s not a proper greeting, come on, group hug!” Phichit proclaimed while trying to reach the two men at the same time. They got closer and held each other awkwardly. “That’s what I’m talking about, now, where do we go?”

“Chris told me about a place not too far,” Yuuri said.

“Great, let’s go!” Happily, Phichit grabbed the men’s hands and took them outside.

They walked to the restaurant, talking about the upcoming competition. Seung Gil was feeling pretty confident, while Phichit was not feeling this season’s programs, and Yuuri was Yuuri: a bundle of nerves.

They eventually got there and sat at a table. They decided to order something that didn’t break their diets but still was very delicious. It was a pleasant meal with great company, Phichit couldn’t be happier about it. Though, he decided to mess with Seung Gil just a little.

“Say, Seung Gil, do you have anyone special?” He asked teasingly.

“Yes, my dog, why?” Seung Gil replied, unaware of what Phichit tried to imply. He definitely needed to be more direct.

“Yes, of course, but are you seeing anyone? Dating?”

“No.” Seung Gil said, putting a huge chunk of food inside his mouth.

“What about a crush?” Seung Gil literally choked and had to drink a lot of water. “I want details about someone’s love life, you know, someone,” Phichit continued and glared at Yuuri. “Never tells me anything.”

“That’s because you always find out before I can tell you! Besides, all of those weren’t dates!” Yuuri defended himself. “Are you okay, Seung Gil? You choked pretty bad.”

Seung Gil’s face was pretty red from all the coughing, but he managed to reply. “No crushes, either.” Then he looked down, kind of embarrassed.

Huh, Phichit thought, interesting.

* * *

13th place, that’s where Phichit ended up, and he was feeling bad about it. He was happy he got to hang out a lot with his friends these past days, but his performances had been lackluster and, overall, not what he wanted.

He was feeling pretty down and Yuuri, yes Yuuri, had to convince him to go to the banquet. Of course, he made a good point by saying that Celestino was going to get mad if he didn’t show up. Point made, he and Yuuri showed up early and decided to hang out for a bit so they could leave early.

“I’m gonna get us something to drink, go find Seung Gil,” Yuuri said and went to the table with drinks and food.

Phichit looked around the room until he saw Seung Gil. He was wearing a black suit with a maroon tie that really made his face lit up. He was looking great and Phichit was weak. He wanted nothing more than to grab that perfectly in place hair and run his fingers through it. He wanted to be the one that made it messy. He already knew how that face looked in utter pleasure. He knew how this man looked disheveled, how his dark hair looked spilling over white sheets.

It wasn’t serious, of course. Seung Gil lived on the side of the world, and between training, school and competitions, there was no time to have a boyfriend. They had crazy good chemistry, though.

He used to fool around with Yuuri before Seung Gil, but it was more a matter of being a lot together, and it being convenient that nothing else. It was really nice while it lasted. Out of his trance, he decided to walk there and get Seung Gil.

“Hey, Seung Gil, looking good,” Phichit said to the other man.

“Oh! Thank you, you too.” He knew that already, wearing a navy blue suit and a green tie was a good combo. “Don’t you want to take a selfie?”

“Actually… you know what? Yes.” Phichit took out his phone and made a peace sign while waiting for Seung Gil to get into frame. Click, and it was done.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling bad, I really liked your free program.” Seung Gil said out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Well, you just doubted for a second if you wanted to take a selfie. You, the king of selfies.” Seung Gil replied. And then it hit Phichit, hard.

“Oh, wow, you really know me, right?” Phichit said while hiding his face behind his hands. Only for a second, though, he quickly recovered and continued. “What do you say we go get Yuuri and go to your room to hang out?”

Seung Gil just nodded and they walked up to Yuuri.

“Wait, why my room?” Seung Gil asked.

“Our room is a mess,” Yuuri replied and glared at Phichit.

“Ah yeah, I couldn’t find this tie and I really wanted to wear it, so I ended up taking all my clothes out of the suitcase, oops,” Phichit said, not really feeling sorry about it.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

The three men said their goodbyes and walked their way to the elevator. After a quick ride in it, they were at Seung Gil’s room, getting their shoes off.

“Make yourselves comfortable. I’m going to the bathroom.” Seung Gil said and left the room.

Yuuri took his jacket and tie off, Phichit wiggled his eyebrows. “I can do something better than you, you know?” Phichit said teasingly. “And that’s getting naked.” He decided to take off his jacket, tie and shirt, so he was only left wearing his undershirt. “See?”

Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed and Phichit followed.

“Comfortable doesn’t mean naked, but okay.” Seung Gil said once he was back in the room. He had followed Yuuri and had taken his jacket and tie too. He sat with them on the bed.

“Indulge me, I’m sad,” Phichit whined. “I can’t believe I did so badly.”

“Not that bad, and your free skate was good.” Seung Gil tried to comfort his friend.

“Not that bad? Oh my god, that means terrible! I ruined my senior career when it barely even started.”

“Oh come on, where is optimistic Phichit? The one that tells me to never give up, to go for my dreams?” Yuuri was having none of it.

“I don’t know what to tell you, I feel like a failure, like I can’t keep skating like this, I-“

The next thing he knew, Yuuri was kissing him. This was familiar, and yet it felt like something new. Maybe it was because they weren’t doing this anymore, not since he started fooling around with Seung Gil. Not that he had feelings for Seung Gil. Nope, not happening.

Yuuri was all tongue and teeth, and it felt good. He grabbed him by the waist, getting Yuuri closer to him. Yuuri was grabbing him by the neck, but suddenly he felt another set of hands on his chest and someone on his back. He broke the kiss and turned around to see Seung Gil leaning in, ready to kiss him.

Phichit was not surprised about the kiss, but he was about the situation. Seung Gil was gentler, unhurried. It was still very heady, even if the angle was awkward.

Yuuri started kissing his neck, touching his chest at the same time. It felt really good to be surrounded. Yuuri’s hand started going down and Phichit gasped when he reached his hip. Seung Gil took the opportunity and licked the inside of his mouth.

Yuuri lifted Phichit’s shirt and tried to get it off, so he broke the kiss with Seung Gil. Now shirtless, Yuuri was kissing his neck again, one hand playing with his nipple and the other caressing his stomach. He felt Seung Gil’s lips on the nape of his neck, and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

When Yuuri pinched his nipple, he moaned and started moving forward, looking for friction because, yes, he was hard. He felt Seung Gil’s hands back on his body, holding his hips.

“Not like that.” Seung Gil almost whispered. “We can make you feel so much better, now up.”

“Okay, but you guys are wearing too many clothes.” He said while taking his pants off. He made a gesture to Yuuri to follow him to the bed. He was now shirtless and so was Seung Gil.

“Give me a pillow, I have an idea.” He said while kneeling on the floor.

Oh god, this was really happening. Phichit gave Yuuri the pillow, and he put it under his knees and went back to touching Phichit, now kissing his stomach.

“God, Yuuri, I- “

Yuuri started to go down, but Seung Gil kept touching chest his while kissing his neck. Good, because he could barely catch his breath now and a kiss would have been too much. Yuuri tapped his leg and that made him look at him. He was now grabbing his boxers with both hands.

“Can I?”

“Yes, Yuuri, please.” Now Phichit sounded needy. And he was, God, he was.

Yuuri then took his boxers off, his dick was hard and leaking already. He looked up at him while keeping eye contact, and he licked the tip. At the same time, he felt Seung Gil pinch his nipple.

“Damn, fuck.” Phichit was cursing because it was thrilling. He thought it was too much but then he felt Seung Gil shift behind him. He was now on the floor too.

“Oh, you both are gonna be the death of me.”

Yuuri moved back a bit and let Seung Gil have a taste because he was now licking too. He was breathing hard and his hand was moving to try to touch any of them. He saw Yuuri take his hand and put his fingers inside of his mouth. He let out a breathy moan, Seung Gil looked up at him and then at Yuuri and started mimicking the way he was sucking.

Yuuri moaned against his fingers and took them out, kissing each one of them. He was currently moving again, closer to his dick. This couldn’t be real, Phichit could barely believe this is happening, so he pinched himself and yes, he was awake.

Yuuri was waiting while Seung Gil moved a bit, now the both of them were licking at each side of his dick, Seung Gil pressing his flat tongue against the vein on his left side and Yuuri licking the right side only using the tip of his tongue.

They worked him like that for a few minutes and Phichit was feeling incredible. At some point, Yuuri moved to the tip and started sucking while Seung Gil kept working on his side.

“You guys feel so good, I’m close.” He said between sighs and moans.

At that, Seung Gil responded with actions instead of words, going up on his dick. Yuuri stopped sucking and started licking again while Seung Gil was licking too, their tongues touching at times.

And that was it, he was coming hard. He felt his orgasm with such intensity he didn’t realize he was coming all over their faces.

“Oh god, no, I’m so sorry!”

Yuuri looked at him, cum all over his face, and leaned into Seung Gil space, licking his chin, licking the cum off. Then he moved up and licked Seung Gil’s lips and they were kissing and cleaning each other. Phichit was about to get hard again.

It was going to be a long night for the three of them.

* * *

Phichit first heard the phone in his dream, but then he heard Yuuri’s voice and woke up. Yuuri was speaking in japanese and made a gesture pointing at the door while trying to change at the same time. It was probably his family.

“I’m gonna go to our room,” Yuuri said while putting his shoes on, “we can catch breakfast when I’m done, you get Seung Gil up.”

“Okay, sure thing.”

And like that, Yuuri was gone. Seung Gil is a heavy sleeper, but not hard to get to wake up. He touched his arm lightly.

“Hey, Seung Gil,” he whispered, “wake up, we have to get ready.”

They were leaving at noon, so they didn’t have much time after all. Looking at the clock, Phichit noticed it was still early, so now Yuuri’s suggestion of breakfast made more sense.

Seung Gil sat up on the bed and looked at him, all wild hair and sleepy eyes. Phichit had realized something last night, and he better say it now that he had the opportunity.

“Wake up, I have something to say and I don’t want to do it over the phone,” Phichit announced.

“You? Don’t want to do something over the phone? I can’t believe it.” Seung Gil was sarcastic, even if his tone wasn’t. God, he loved that about him.

“Yes! So last night was great and all,” Phichit said while he was internally screaming, “but I figured, I just… I want to be with you.” He paused.

“Oh.” Seung Gil said almost to himself.

“And it’s been great so far but I would love to just be with you, not that I’ve been with anyone else since we started doing stuff together and I-“

“Okay,” Seung Gil said, looking at him and taking his hand, “I feel the same and I didn’t know how to say it or if I might ruin things by saying it.”

“Oh,” now Phichit was without words.

Seung Gil brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. Phichit cupped his face afterward, and now he was leaning towards Seung Gil.

The kiss was short and sweet, but very meaningful. Now, they should start to get ready soon. After all, they were meeting Yuuri and he had a flight to catch later. But this time, Phichit was going home after losing feeling something else entirely. It was a new beginning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream, the horny power... unparalleled.


End file.
